De tal palo, tal astilla
by YuukoBiRAIN
Summary: Yuuko, la unica hija del mitico Hideto Matsumoto, vuelve como cada año a Japón para visitar a su padre y amigos, pero este reencuentro sacara a la luz su más profundo secreto... Espero les guste y pongn sus reviews


**LLEGADA**

Eran las trece treinta en Tokio, mi avión acabava de aterrizar, "El avión Nº 1554 proveniente de Los Ángeles acaba de descender, favor de bajar de el" escuche decir a una azafata un poco furiosa.

-¡Ahí viene mi niña!-grito mi padre al ver el avión, él siempre es así conmigo, piensa que necesito mucho de él, debido a que lo veo solo para mis vacaciones.  
-No seas exagerado, además, ella ya no es una niña-le dijo en forma burlesca Toshi  
-Déjense de tonterías-Agrego YOSHIKI mientras fumaban en un rincón.  
-Ve si viene por allí –Le dijo mi papá a un joven que nunca había visto, era bastante alto, blanco, de pelo negro y un poco largo, por su apariencia imagine de quien se trataba.  
-¿Por qué me dices a mi si yo nunca la he visto-le respondió  
-Tienes razón-oí decir a mi padre un poco avergonzado  
-No te preocupes, para reconocerla debes buscar a hide pero en versión femenina-Le dijo YOSHIKI para irritar a mi padre.  
-No molestes-respondió un poco enojado  
-Vamos hide, reconócelo, ¡ella es igual a ti!-dijo Toshi  
-Bueno soy igual a el físicamente, porque yo soy más inteligente-les grite mientras venia con mis maletas.

Mi padre corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Como se pueden dar cuenta yo soy hija de hide, si, Matsumoto Hideto. Para muchos eso es un sueño, pero les digo, esto tiene sus pros y contras.

-Hija, te he extrañado mucho-me dijo mientras lloraba  
-Yo también te he extrañado hide-le dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas papá-dijo riendo  
-Sabes, se escucha mejor hide.  
-Y para mi no hay un abrazo-dijo Toshi mientras extendía sus brazos  
-¡Tío Toshi!-grite mientas lo abrazaba-te he extrañado mucho  
-Yo también mi chiquilla-dijo orgullosamente  
-¿Por qué lo trata con respeto a él y a mi no?-escuche que mi papa le preguntaba a PATA, mientras el le respondía que no sabia.  
-Porque es divertido verte reprochar –le grite riendo  
-Te lo dije, ella es como tú-hablo YOSHIKI  
-¿Y tú no me vas a saludar?-Pregunte  
-¿Para qué vuelvas a romper algún instrumento de mi propiedad? No, gracias-respondió un poco furioso.

Creo que aun recuerda cuando yo tenía 10 años y rompí sus baquetas antes de un show, nunca me ha perdonado eso.  
-Valla que eres rencoroso-respondí.  
-Bueno, creo que debo presentarte a alguien, él es HEATH nuestro nuevo bajista, HEATH, ella es mi hija Yuuko.-dijo mi padre al joven que había visto hace un rato.  
-Un gusto-me dijo delicadamente mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.  
-hide, ¿y mi tío Taiji no vendrá?-le pregunte y a lo lejos escuche el sonido de un bajo.  
-¿Cómo no iba a recibir a mi rockera favorita?- era el quien venia corriendo hacia mí.  
-¡Tío, tío!-grite en sus brazos.  
-¿Qué hace este aquí?-YOSHIKI dijo hostilmente.  
-Lo mismo digo por ti-respondió Taiji  
-Por favor, sin peleas-les pidió mi padre.  
-Esta bien, todo por mi niña  
-A mi me da igual-digo YOSHIKI.

Ellos nunca se han llevado muy bien, pero por lo menos antes se soportaban, pero ahora ni eso hacen.  
-Yuu, quieres venir un poco conmigo- dijo Taiji mientras yo le preguntaba de que se trataba.  
-No seas impaciente-me regaño  
-Perdón, es que estoy muy emocionada, creo que ya se que es-reí mientras salimos del aeropuerto.

Casi al llegar a la acera pidió que me tapara los ojos, cosa que hice de inmediato.  
-Dime que es-le decía mientras el solo seguía callado mientras caminábamos.  
-Ya puedes abrirlos-me dijo muy feliz  
-¡Pero si es una moto!-grite eufórica  
-Sabia que te gustaría-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero mi padre no estaba muy contente.  
-¿Como se te ocurre regalarle una moto? ¡Si es una nena aun!-le dijo muy furioso.  
-hide, ya no soy una nena, creó que se te olvido algo-le dije un poco desilusionada.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo con sorpresa.  
-Por que hoy-pause un poco-es mi cumpleaños Nº 18.

Nunca me había sentido tan defraudada por él, aun que siempre se le olvidaban las cosas, y no era el primer cumpleaños que olvidaba, pero este era mas importante, ya había dejado de ser un niña.  
-Disculpa-fue lo único que pudo articular, y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.  
-No sé porque, pero sabia que esto pasaría-dije pasivamente.  
En ese momento nos marchamos todos a su casa.

Durante el viaje ni siquiera me miro, fue como si tratara de esconder algo, ¿o seria la culpa que lo atormentaba?

Aun que siempre que me defraudaba se comportaba de aquella manera, siempre se sintió culpable de no estar lo suficiente conmigo, pero yo no lo culpo, por lo menos se que cuando lo veo el esta muy feliz y orgulloso de mi.

Estábamos casi llegando a su apartamento cuando me tomo la mano y me dijo que esperara ahí.  
-Quédate con HEATH en el auto-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos  
-Claro-dije con asombro.  
Recuerdo que se demoro mucho en volver, pero mi compañía fue más que grata, gracias a eso conocí a una persona que ahora es el pilar de mi vida.  
-Valla que esta loco-le dije a HEATH para entran en una conversación  
-Si-dijo mirando al piso-pero te quiere mucho, siempre habla de ti y veo el orgullo en sus ojos con solo decir tu nombre.  
En ese minuto comprendí lo que significaba realmente para mi padre.  
-La verdad, yo también estoy orgullosa de tener un padre como él, a pesar de lo que muchos piensen, es un padre maravilloso, quizás se le pueden olvidar mis cumpleaños, pero nunca se olvida de mi y de cómo estoy.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho-acoto a la conversación  
-Con todas mis fuerzas-le respondí-además, él es lo único que me queda. Desde que mi mamá murió él ha sido toda mi familia, y por eso le costo tanto dejarme ir a estudiar a los ., pero al final entendió que era mejor para mi.  
-Él es así- dijo dándome una sonrisa que respondí, en ese instante vi a hide acercarse al auto.  
-Ven conmigo-dijo tomando mi mano mientras Heath nos seguía el paso.  
-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué me llevas tan rápido?-le pregunte un poco enfadada  
-Solo ven-dijo riendo mientras yo le decía que tuviese más cuidado por que me dañaba la muñeca.  
Subimos por las escaleras, porque según él, el ascensor se encontraba en mal estado. Al llegar a su piso me pidió que me tapara los ojos, pero le respondí del por que debía hacerlo y el me obligo a ponerme su pañueleta.  
-Solo hazle caso a tu padre-decía mientras me ponía el pañuelo en los ojos.  
-Eso es lo que me da miedo, hacerte caso-le decía mientras trataba de ver que escondía, en ese instante abrió la puerta y me empujo al interior de su apartamento.  
-Se más delicado, padre desnaturalizado-le grite, pero en ese instante me desato el pañuelo.  
-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos los que se encontraban allí  
-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-le dije a mi padre-Y tú, sabias, ¿verdad?  
-Claro-respondió Heath a mi pregunta.  
-Nunca olvide tu cumpleaños, solo fingí hacerlo para sorprenderte-dijo hide mientras me abrazaba.  
-Gracias, hide-dije conteniendo las lagrimas. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así por mí, siempre pensé que se encontraba demasiado ocupado para recordar estas cosas, pero no, yo siempre estuve en su mente.  
-Ven conmigo, debo mostrarte algo, pero tenemos que estar solo los 2-dijo en mi oído mientras me llevaba a una pequeña salita al fondo del apartamento  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?-le pregunte mientras él buscaba algo en el closet.  
-Ven-me llamo-Esto lo estuve guardando desde que naciste.  
-Es, una guitarra para mí -dije casi sin aliento. Era la guitarra más hermosa que he visto, y siempre fue mía.  
-Cuando supe que iba a ser padre decidí comprar algo para mi futuro hijo, algo que pudiéramos compartir los dos, algo que nos conectara especialmente y fue ahí cuando pase por una tienda de instrumentos y tenían esta guitarra en venta, estaba en liquidación, ya que la pintura estaba desgastada y sin mantención, pero a pesar de ello la compre. Cuando llegue a casa, me dirigí al cuarto y comencé a lijarla y pintarla, y así lo he hecho durante 18 años.  
No dije nada, solo lo abracé y llore, llore de felicidad. Llore porque no merecía un padre como él, no lo merecía, mas lo tenia y lo amaba y él a mí.  
-Mi pequeña-dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

Salimos del cuarto para seguir con la fiesta.  
-Pensamos que íbamos a seguir la fiesta sin la festejada-Nos grito Toshi  
-Tío, siempre con tus bromas.  
En ese minuto se me acercó PATA con algo entre las manos.  
-Mira quien quiso venir a recibirte-dijo mostrándome algo.  
-¡Pero si es SHO!-le dije alegremente.  
-Si… mi pequeño quiso venir a saludar.  
SHO es el gato que PATA tiene desde que yo era pequeña, y gracias a el me hice fanática de ellos.  
-Yuu… Ven a bailar con tu tío preferido-dijo Taiji tomando de mi mano.  
-Disculpa tío, pero no quiero.  
-Tú te lo pierdes- respondió Taiji mientras se iba a un rincón.

Yo salí del lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco, quería pensar, resolver cierto asunto, quería dejar de verle a él.


End file.
